Couch
by DreamSprite
Summary: It had been a long day and Lt. Washington just wanted to grab a quick supper before spending a late night on reports. What she got instead was two horny teenagers making out on her couch.


Maybe someday I'll be the proud owner of Terra Nova but I highly doubt it.

* * *

><p>It had been a long day.<p>

A stack of reports had greeted her in the morning, a problem with the power grid had taken her lunch hour and a Sixer sighting a few clicks north of the Colony kept her busy for most of the afternoon. There was still a ridiculous amount of paperwork to go through so Washington had decided to head home for a quick supper then back to Taylor's office for a late night of reports.

Upon entering her living room she regretted not going to the market for dinner instead.

As her mind processed the scene Washington's mouth opened and closed as she searched for words.

Mark Reynolds was on her couch.

Maddy Shannon was also on her couch.

Mark Reynolds didn't have a shirt on.

Maddy Shannon did have a shirt on but it was rumpled and pushed up to just above her navel.

Mark Reynolds had one hand on Maddy's ass while the other supported his weight above the girl.

Maddy Shannon had both hands on Mark's back and was leaving an impressive set of scratches on the boy.

Neither one had noticed her presence and for a moment she thought about turning around and leaving the young couple to their, business, but then she remembered she was a responsible adult and leaving two teenagers alone in a house was not something a responsible adult did. Forcing her face into an unreadable mask Washington coughed loudly. She was rather pleased at the startled reactions she got.

"Reynolds."

Without the slightest hesitation Mark was on his feet standing at attention, besides the missing clothing and obvious signs of his previous activity he looked every inch the model soldier she had spent the last couple years training him to be. Maddy was on her feet as well and her face was turning all shades of red as she straightened her clothes and tried to smoother her disheveled hair.

"When I said you could stay in my guest room while they repaired your roof I didn't mean you could bring your girlfriend home and make out with her on the couch."

There was just enough bite in her voice to cause Mark to straighten his shoulders and despite the situation she was rather impressed that he didn't flinch at her glare.

"I'm sorry ma'am. If I'd known you would have been home early I wouldn't have…I mean, I didn't bring her here to…do that."

He cringed at his own words and Washington had to fight to keep her face blank. Maddy had finished fussing with her hair and looked nervously from Mark to Washington before taking a step forward. It was rather cute how she put herself between them as if she could protect her boyfriend from his CO.

"It's my fault Lieutenant. My finals are coming up and I needed a quiet place to study and Mark offered his living room but then his roof collapsed and since you usually spend all day at work we didn't think you would mind if I studied here and I was studying but then our elbows brushed and we started kissing and then you walked in. We're really sorry and it won't happen again so could you please not tell my dad?"

The fact that Maddy didn't pass out from lack of oxygen was probably a medical miracle. Washington had heard about Maddy's habit of rambling from others but to experience it first hand was something else. She masked her amusement through a look of annoyance.

"Miss Shannon I have better things to do with my time then keep your father informed about your romantic life."

Crossing her arms she turned to Mark.

"Perhaps you should take Miss Shannon home."

He gave a quick "yes ma'am" as he helped Maddy gather up her school books and the young couple practically ran out of her house. As soon as the door closed Washington doubled over with laughter.

On her way back to the command center after a quick dinner of left overs she crossed paths with Mark. He looked worried and nervous as he stopped in front of her.

"Lieutenant I…"

She interrupted him with a raised hand and a smile that was far from friendly.

"Congratulations Reynolds, you just volunteered yourself for two days of babysitting duty. The science team leaves at day break."

His grimace was priceless and she didn't bother keeping her smirk hidden.

* * *

><p>Mark was exhausted from two days spent OTG and just wanted to go to sleep. After getting back to the Colony he had dropped off his report, made sure his men were getting medical attention if they needed it and found Maddy reading on her front porch to let her know he made it back safe. Her bright smile and warm hug had almost been enough to keep him going but dawn patrol was less than eleven hours away and he planned to sleep for at least ten of those. He dragged himself the rest of the way to Washington's house, nearly dropping his keys as he stumbled across the threshold and barley remembered to close the door behind him as he made his way to the guest room, or to be specific the bed, that was calling his name.<p>

All thoughts of sleep were abruptly forgotten at what he found in the living room.

Commander Taylor was on the couch.

Lieutenant Washington was on his lap.

Commander Taylor didn't have a shirt on.

Lieutenant Washington didn't have a shirt on either and one of her bra straps had fallen off her shoulder.

Commander Taylor had both hands on her hips with his thumbs hooked under the waistband of her pants.

Lieutenant Washington had one hand on his chest while the other was tangled in the hair at the back of his neck.

Out of shock he dropped his pack and regretted it when the soft thud gained him their immediate attention. Mark could have sworn he saw Taylor smirk against Washington's shoulder but that could have been his sleep deprived brain playing tricks on him.

"Reynolds."

Her voice was raspy and almost breathless. It was very non-Washington and made him uneasy.

"Yes Ma'am?"

"I won't mention what I saw the other day to Jim if you turn around and forget what you've seen here."

He looked from Washington to the Commander and then back to Washington.

"Deal."

He quickly turned on his heal and left as fast as he could without running. Taylor chuckled against her skin as he kissed his way up her throat.

"The kid forgot his pack."

Washington ground her hips against his and smirked as he leaned his head back with a moan.

"He'll get it later.

Reaching up Taylor brushed her hair away from her face.

"What did you see the other day that makes you sure he'll keep what he saw to himself?"

She leaned into his touch as she grinned at him.

"Him and the Shannon girl in a situation very similar to the one we are in."

A look of understanding crossed his face. As much as Taylor wanted to believe that Mark would keep quiet out of respect for his commanding officers he had no doubt that fear of Jim Shannon would have the young corporal taking their secret to his grave.


End file.
